No Such Thing as Love
by raecat
Summary: Raven gave up all hope on love after Malchior. But with Slade’s return, she can’t shake the bad feeling that’s been plaguing her. After a breakin at the Tower and a missing Titan, Robin throws his whole being into the search.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

_Summary – Raven gave up all hope on love after Malchior. But with Slade's return, she can't shake the bad feeling that's been plaguing her. After a break-in at the Tower and a missing Titan, Robin throws his whole being into the search. But he'd do that for any_ _teammate, right?_

_Note – This is a Raven Robin fic. My fic, my rules. Also, this has kidnapping, torture, and rape in later chapters. If this bothers you, please don't read it. I've never written like this before and I'm curious of your opinion. Please let me know, good or bad. I also take suggestions for this story or other ideas. Thanks. _

No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter 1**

It started that morning with one of those red sunrises. Raven knew it would get worse from there. She had woken up with the feeling that something was wrong. Looking around her room, nothing seemed out of place. The air just seemed heavy with foreboding. Walking into her bathroom, Raven turned on the shower and slipped into the steaming water.

A floor above, Robin was doing the same. He awoke with a bad feeling, one that had stayed all the way through his morning yoga routine. Meditation hadn't helped either. Morning mediation helped him to find his center for the day and dispel any problems from yesterday. But the bad feeling never went away. Sighing, Robin entered his own steaming shower.

Raven sat on the kitchen table, absentmindedly swinging her legs while she waited for the water to boil. On the counter was her mug and teabag. Somehow, even the tea kettle felt the bad vibes; it was taking forever to warm up. She felt a tickle on the back of her neck; he was coming. "Robin."

"Good morning Raven. Anyone else up yet?" He was used to this, her calling him out before he was close. It was like she sensed him. At the same time, he was usually able to tell where she was. She shook her head. "Good then, I'll start breakfast and head off any fights."

The corner of her mouth twitched up. "Yeah sure, you just keep thinking that."

He smiled at her while he took out breakfast ingredients. He'd never seen her like this, sitting on the table swinging her legs like that. _'She looks… almost nervous, preoccupied. She looks kinda cute, swinging her legs like that. Whoa, hold on. That's your teammate, you can't think about Raven like that.'_ Robin chided himself mentally before speaking aloud. "Everything ok?"

Raven looked up. Robin had stopped and was watching her. Usually, he would keep working while he asked. But this time… he seemed concerned almost. She shrugged, grabbing the tea kettle right as it whistled. "Just a weird feeling. Ominous I guess." She was stirring her tea, not looking at him. He would ignore her, just push it off as more Raven stuff.

"So you feel it too, huh." His voice was low, crawling over her skin. She shuddered slightly. "I thought it was just me. Feels like something huge is going to happen." Raven nodded in agreement. Robin turned back to the stove while Raven sat at the table. She watched him as he moved around. Amazingly, Robin was a pretty good cook and knew how to please everyone. And he still had that same grace as he moved through the kitchen. Raven loved watching him fight and train. He was just so graceful. She was lost in thought when Starfire flew into the kitchen, causing Raven to jump and the salt shaker to explode on the table.

"Greetings to you both this morning!"

"Morning Starfire." Raven sounded like this morning was anything but good as she cleaned up the spilled salt.

"Good morning Star. Did you sleep well?"

"Why yes, Robin. I had the most pleasant dream involving blah blah blah." Starfire just kept going, Raven tuning her out. Looking over, she noticed that Robin had also stopped listening. _'Odd, Robin usually listens to Starfire's prattling.'_ Raven placed her empty mug in the dishwasher and left the kitchen. Looking at the clock, she estimated about 30 minutes before Cyborg and Beast Boy's morning breakfast battle. Crossing the room, she slipped into the lotus position, floating as she began meditating.

There was a crash as Beast Boy came sliding into the room in the form of a cheetah. Cyborg could be heard shouting behind him. Startled out of her thoughts, Raven fell to the ground with a thud. Robin poked his head out of the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at her. She stood, brushing herself off. She was slightly startled to notice that, despite the noise of Cyborg and Beast Boy, he had heard her fall and was checking to see she was ok. Shaking her head, she joined the others in the kitchen.

"We're having tofu, you animal killer!"

"We need meat, you little grass stain!"

"Um guys? I already made breakfast." Robin passed plates to them both, piled high with their favorite breakfast foods. He set down plates for himself, Starfire, and Raven as well. "Lets eat guys, we need to train later." Everyone groaned, but started eating. Robin sat down next to Raven, a glass of orange juice in his hand. He handed her a fresh cup of tea. "I took the liberty to make you a fresh cup." He flashed her that smile again.

Raven nearly melted inside. "Thanks." She took a sip. _'This is perfect… wow. He's amazing, and that smile… wait, what's wrong with me? This is Robin, your leader. He's just trying to be nice, there's nothing else.'_ Raven shook herself out of her stupor. Robin was talking.

"We need to train hard today. I have a feeling that something big will happen soon. And now that Slade is back…" He trailed off for a moment, giving Raven a sidelong glance. "We need to be prepared for anything. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, I want you to run the obstacle course and do some target practice. Raven, I'd like you to train with me. You could use the one on one practice."

Raven nodded. She noticed the hidden meaning there. She relied too much on her powers. But she knew she was weak without them, and the worst fighter when it came to hand to hand fighting. _'Maybe he wants to get some alone time with you. What? No… Robin's not like that.'_ Raven shook her head to clear it. She picked up her dishes and helped clean the kitchen with everyone.

Raven followed Robin down the hall to one of the training rooms. This room was small, like a gyms weight room. It had padded walls and floor, and a large space for combat. The others had gone downstairs to a much larger room, with machines to help them train. Raven and Robin had the room to themselves. They squared off across from each other.

"Now Raven. I know you're really strong with your powers, but I've watched you in battle. When someone gets too close to you, you go on the defensive and hide behind your shield. I just want to make sure you can protect yourself if someone gets through that. As much as I'd like, I can't always be there so protect you. Let's see what you can do without your powers."

She nodded. _'He's been watching me during battle? He wants to make sure I can protect myself. He wants to protect me… Well of course he does. He's the leader. And if I get hurt, it's more work for him and the others.'_ She stood ready, waiting for him to move.

And move he did. Robin jumped, launching a flying kick right at her. Raven ducked and rolled away, coming to her feet. Turning, Robin attacked in a flurry of punches, but she managed to block them all. She jumped a kick to her side. He jumped as well and tackled her in the air. Raven fell flat on her back, knocking the wind from her. Robin fell on top of her, catching himself with his arms and legs on either side of her, not wanting to crush her. He grinned down at her. "Gotcha."

She stared at him, slightly surprised. His face was way to close.

"Now, I'm not going to do anything to you. But what if I were a villain? You wouldn't be so safe, would you?" Robin stared at her face, only inches below his. _'I never noticed how beautiful she is… I bet I'm the first person to get this close to her. I feel like I should steal a quick kiss… Wait now, what? This is Raven, my teammate. This is training, not a make-out session. She'd probably kill me if I did.'_ He blinked a few times to clear his thoughts. "You were on the defensive too much. Try to attack me this time." She nodded, eyes never leaving his masked ones. "Good. Let's go." He stood, helping her up.

Raven started the fight this time. She swung at him; he blocked. Raven continued to attack with her hands, throwing in a few kicks to try to catch him by surprise. Robin blocked every one. She aimed another kick into his side. This time, Robin caught her leg against him, holding her fast. He grinned at her shocked face. "Now, if I were a villain, I would have thrown you across the room. You need to try not to get caught like this. But your offense was good. You just don't think far enough ahead." As he was talking, one of his gloved hands started gently rubbing her leg above the knee. Startled, Raven accidentally blew up a box across the room. Robin dropped her leg, blushing slightly. "Again."

Raven attacked with a jab to his stomach. Robin caught her arm and flipped her around. Raven landed on her feet and lashed out with a kick at his knees. Robin flipped back, avoiding her leg. He landed a few paces away and she ran after him. She punched, he blocked. Suddenly, he threw a punch at her that she only blocked out of surprise. She had to defend herself as he attacked, driving her back. She tried to attack him, but he defended. They were close to a wall, so he took his chance. He grabbed Ravens arms and spun her into the wall, pushing himself to her. She was pinned between him and wall and he held her wrists at odd angles. Struggling, she only managed to rub her body against his. Quickly realizing this, she stopped moving.

"Now aren't you glad I'm not a villain. They wouldn't be just holding you here, that's for sure."

Raven gasped softly, glaring at him for what he was implying. But as she thought about it, she realized he was right. One of his legs was wedged between hers, allowing him to press his body to hers, pinning her to the wall. His other leg was pressed on top of hers so she couldn't move it. He held her wrists in place; she wasn't strong enough to break free. She was at the mercy of her captor. And if it hadn't been Robin she realized, she'd be in big trouble. A sigh escaped her and she looked up at him, defeated.

Robin felt her sigh. How could he not, his body was pressed against hers. He really wasn't ready to move yet either. He could feel her rapid heart beat as he held her to the wall. His eyes flicked down, looking straight into the soft swell of her breasts. Not that they were big, they were quite small, befitting her slim figure. But they were squished against him. Quickly he averted his eyes back to her face. She looked… defeated, almost. "Raven." His voice was soft. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded. He hadn't moved yet, but she almost didn't want him to either. "But I can't get out. And they will hurt me."

"I'll protect you Raven. I won't let them hurt you." She didn't move as one of his hands let go of her wrist and gently slid down her arm. Gloved fingers gently caressed her cheek. A box exploded.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, red lights flashing in the room. Robin jumped back quickly and ran out of the training room, Raven behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter 2**

Robin and Raven rushed into the control room, the others not far behind. Quickly pulling up the info, Robin scanned the screen and turned to his team. He noticed that Raven had pulled her hood up at some point. "Ok gang. H.I.V.E has attacked a jewelry store across town. Let's go."

Everyone rushed down to the garage, where Robin jumped on the R-cycle and sped off. The others climbed into the T-car and followed behind. Beast Boy leaned towards Raven, who was sitting in the front seat. "Sooo… How was training?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven turned to him with a deadpan voice and glare. "Fine."

"Oook…" Beast Boy scooted as far away from Raven as possible while still staying within the car.

The R-cycle and T-car arrived on the scene at the same time. In front of them, the H.I.V.E. students were running amok with jewelry and money. The teens hurried out of the car while Robin shouted orders. "Titans, GO!"

Robin and Starfire paired up against Jinx. Starfire distracted her with her starbolts while Robin got in close, trying to knock her out. Raven and Cyborg took on Mammoth. Cyborg engaged him in a strength battle as Raven threw various objects with her powers. Beast Boy was left to deal with Gizmo.

Mammoth got in a good hit on Cyborg and he went flying into a building across the street. Raven attacked with a light pole, but Mammoth grabbed it and swung it into her. Raven flew into the wall behind her, smacking her head against the brick wall. She fell to the sidewalk with a groan, seeing stars and flashes of light. Cyborg looked up to see Mammoth advancing on Raven. "Raven! Look out!"

Robin looked up at the shout. With Starfire and Jinx firing at each other, he couldn't get in close. He looked over to see Raven on the ground with Mammoth standing above her. She tried to call her shield up, but it flickered and died; she couldn't concentrate with the hit to her head. Her hood had fallen back and Robin could see fear in her eyes as Mammoth picked her up around the neck.

"Raven!" Robin rushed into action. He landed a flying kick to the side of Mammoth's head, causing him to drop Raven and stumble away. Cyborg's sonic cannon took care of the rest. Robin rushed to Raven's side; she was sitting against the wall and looked like she was having trouble seeing. Raven tried to focus on Robin as he kneeled in front of her but it looked like there were two of him. Slowly her vision focused and she could see Robin's concerned face clearly. As Robin stood, he could see blood staining her violet hair.

"I think you had a concussion. We'll have Cyborg make sure you're ok." He helped her up and leaned her against the wall. She was still dizzy.

Beast Boy had taken care of Gizmo by disabling his machines. Starfire had managed to knock Jinx around a bit. Jinx, deciding they'd had enough, dropped a smoke bomb. When the smoke finally cleared, thanks so some help from Beast Boy, the H.I.V.E. students were gone.

"They have vanished."

"Yeah Star, but now we can go home."

"Cyborg, take a look at Raven. She hit her head pretty bad." Robin was still standing next to a dazed Raven.

"Friend Raven, you are injured!" Starfire hovered around her worriedly as Cyborg scanned her.

"You'll be fine Rae, just a minor concussion. You'll just need some rest and a bandage for the blood."

"Alright, let's go back then." A beeping on Cyborg's arm stopped them all.

"Naw way man!" He was reading the screen on his arm. "Someone broke into the Tower!"

The Titans hurried home and split up to search the tower. Cyborg took Raven to the infirmary and patched up her head. He left to search the tower and Raven remained to rest and meditate. The remaining four Titans searched the Tower from top to bottom, but nothing appeared to be missing or out of place. The only place they hadn't searched was Raven's room.

Raven didn't return to her room until after dinner. The door shut behind her and she froze. The air was thick with foreboding. Something was wrong. And she was scared. Turning, she phased through her door and ran upstairs, knocking quickly on Robin's door.

Robin opened his door to find a heavy breathing, wide-eyed Raven. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Did you guys check my room for the break-in?"

"Um… no, we know we aren't allowed in there."

"That's where the break-in was. I can feel it."

"What did you see? What's missing?"

Raven looked down, biting her lip. Robin smiled at her. "Let's go look." He headed downstairs, Raven following. When they reached her door, Robin paused. Raven opened the door and went in. Robin hesitated; no one was allowed in Raven's room. Raven grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside as the door shut, leaving them in darkness. Robin fumbled against the wall until he found the light switch. The room was bathed in light. It was spotless, just how Raven kept it. Nothing looked disturbed. One of her curtains moved softly in the breeze. Raven jumped and gave the curtain a wary glance. Robin walked over to the curtain and moved it aside. He turned to her with a confused look. "Do you leave your window open?"

"Never."

Robin drew the curtain back. One of her windows was open enough for a person to slip through. Robin shut and locked the window. "Check everything. Make sure nothings gone."

Raven nodded and began her search. Every book and item had a place in her room. She would know. Then she found it. A chest that sat between a bookshelf and wall. She looked again. It was too far away. She didn't leave it like that. With trembling hands, she opened the chest slowly. Raven sank to her knees with a strangled scream.

Robin ran to her side and looked into the now empty chest. "What was in there?"

"A white book…" He looked confused. Fear laced her eyes as she looked at him. Her voice was all but a whisper. "I trapped Malchior in there." One of the light bulbs exploded.

Robin just stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide behind his mask. _'Malchior… the dragon who tricked her into freeing him from the book… He hurt her, broke her heart. Her room isn't safe, she can't stay here tonight.'_ "Raven." She looked up, eyes still wide. She reminded him of a small child frightened by nightmares. "Get whatever you need for the night. You're staying in my room. Yours isn't safe."

She nodded and began moving around her room. "I should shower first."

Robin shook his head. "You can use mine."

Raven nodded and disappeared into her bathroom for a moment. When she reemerged, she had a small pile of clothes in her arms, with some toiletries on top. "I'm ready."

Robin opened the door, letting her go before him. With a last glance at the room, he shut the door. Robin opened the door to his room, allowing her to go first again. Raven set her pile on the corner of his pristine bed. Robin's room was very clean, she noted. Almost obsessively. Robin took her into the bathroom and gave her a fresh towel. "You go ahead and shower." He smiled at her and walked back into his bedroom, sitting at his desk. Raven followed, picking up a few things from her pile before returning to the bathroom.

Hearing the soft click of the door and the shower turn on, Robin looked up again. He noticed that she had left a clean uniform on his bed. He couldn't help but wonder what she had taken into the bathroom; it was white, a color he'd usually never see on Raven. Figuring he'd find out sooner or later, Robin turned to his desk to write the report of the days events.

A moment later, the bathroom door opened again and Raven peeked out. "Robin?"

He turned, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. _'Thank goodness for the mask. She looks good in the towel… Stop it.' _"Yes?"

"Can you remove this bandage?" Her voice was monotone but she glanced around to make sure they were alone before crossing the room to him. Robin nodded and she turned around, allowing him to remove the bandage from her head. Cyborg had cleaned it well, but there was some fresh blood in her hair.

"You might need a new bandage after." Raven nodded and hurried back into the bathroom.

It was a half an hour later when the bathroom door opened again, expelling a small cloud of steam. Robin turned, having just finished writing the report. Raven emerged from the steam wearing a white cotton nightgown that reminded Robin of something one would find in a Victorian story. Falling straight from her shoulders, it reached the floor, causing whispers across the carpet as she moved. The sleeves had a slight pouf to them, ending in a small cuff at the wrists. The neckline, which had some white embroidery, looked like it would lace up her neck, but Raven left it undone, showing the skin around her collar bone. Robin couldn't help but think she looked like an angel with her white gown, pale skin, and unearthly violet hair and eyes. The cloud of steam dissipating behind her only added to the effect.

"Your turn." Raven gave Robin an odd look before walking to the bed and laying her worn uniform under the clean one.

Robin nodded and walked into the bathroom. He poked his head out and grinned. "No peeking." The door shut and Raven could hear the shower turn on. While Robin showered, Raven took the chance to mediate.

Robin emerged from the bathroom as Raven lowered herself back onto the bed. Still wearing his mask, he now had on light blue pajamas with faint white pinstripes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

"Any pain or vision problems?"

"Just a slight headache. Meditation helped."

"That's normal. Would you like me to check if you need a bandage?" Robin had been moving around his room, placing his worn uniform in the hamper and hanging up his belt. Now he walked over to where Raven sat on his bed.

"Alright." She conceded, not wanting to get any blood on his white bed. She turned around on the bed placing her back to him. She could feel him behind her, feel his fingers as they whispered through her hair.

"There's some fresh blood. I'll put a light bandage on for now. You should be fine in the morning." Raven nodded as he reached into a drawer to get the bandage. Robin continued to talk as he worked. "Raven, answer me honestly."

"Alright." She had no idea where this was going.

"During the fight with H.I.V.E., were you off because of our training session before?"

"_Ah. He's worried that he's the reason I got hurt." _"No, I just wasn't expecting Mammoth to pull that trick. And once I hit my head, I couldn't focus enough."

"Ok. Done." Putting away the extras, Robin turned and began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Turning, he saw a confused Raven sitting on his white bed in her white nightgown.

"To Beast Boy's room. I figure you can stay here and I'll just camp out on his extra bed."

"Oh…" Raven looked down, biting her lip. _"I really don't want him to go… I don't feel safe, staying alone. What's wrong with me, I stay alone every night, with a whole floor of the Tower to myself."_

Robin watched her discomfort. "Would you rather I stay here? Would that make you feel safer?"

Raven nodded, feeling like a small child afraid of monsters.

Robin smiled at her and took a blanket from his closet. "Toss me a pillow. I'll sleep on the floor." A pillow hit him in the head. "Hey!"

Raven sat innocently on the bed. Turning, she climbed into Robin's bed while he lay out on the floor and turned out the light.

"Night Raven."

"Good night Robin."

Raven rolled over in the bed. She could feel danger on the edge of her senses and the air was heavy with foreboding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

_Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you like it. To whomever it was that asked, I really am a Raven/Robin fan. This will probably be reflected in every story I write. I will be in England for the month of July, so I probably wont be able to update until August unless I write quick. I will be writing while away tho, so hopefully I'll have something for you when I return. Enjoy! And again, Thank You to everyone who reviewed!_

No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter 3**

Robin awoke very early. Something wasn't right. He was on the floor… then he remembered the events of last night. Raven was in his bed, so he was on the floor. He could hear her tossing about on the bed. And a muffled whimper. And sobs. Robin sat up and looked at the bed, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Raven?"

No answer, no change. She was still asleep. His chivalrous nature caused him to get up and go to the bed to check on her. Her hands were over her face and she was crying. Suddenly, she screamed, causing Robin to jump. She was obviously having a nightmare and Robin watched her helplessly, wondering what to do.

"NO! No! No. Noooo." Raven was crying and moaning. Her hands still covered her face, but she was digging her nails into the skin, as if trying to rip it off. Robin decided that was enough. If she was going to hurt herself, he had to wake her up.

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" He grabbed her hands, forcing them away from her face. He was also shaking her slightly. "Raven!"

Raven's emotion bound powers were beginning to leak out. Black tendrils snaked out from her, looking for something to destroy. They found Robin's bedside lamp. The shattering sound, combined with Robin's voice and shaking, brought Raven out of her fretful sleep. Confused, fearful eyes looked up at him. Robin stared back at her, slightly confused as well. Raven's eyes flicked down, then back up to his face. Robin was straddling her knees and holding her wrists on either side of her face. Realizing the situation, Robin quickly let go and slid off her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you were hurting yourself. You were scratching your face and thrashing around. I had to wake you up. I was worried. Are you alright?"

Raven rolled over, her back to him. _"He just wants me to be quiet so he can sleep. But he said he was worried. I owe him an explanation, it's my fault he's on the floor." _While she was thinking, Robin began to rub her back in slow, smooth circles.

"I was having a nightmare. I was looking in a mirror crying. Suddenly, my reflection turned into Slade. He mirrored my movements, he was my reflection. He took off his mask and it was Malchior underneath. He too mirrored my movements. Malchior was Slade and both were me." Raven shuddered, but Robin's hand felt good on her back.

"I think that they weren't you, they were your fears. You fear yourself because of what the prophecy says about you. You fear Slade. And you fear Malchior. But you're strong enough to beat them all Raven, I know it."

Raven sighed and they sat there in silence, Robin continuing to rub her back.

"Thank you." Her voice was tired, and her breathing soon evened out. Her body relaxed against him as sleep overtook her.

"You're welcome Raven." Robin spoke softly so not to disturb her. Deciding to get some sleep as well, Robin tried to get up. Once he stopped rubbing her back and began to move, Raven shifted. Rolling over, she nestled against him, not wanting him to leave. Looking down, Robin saw she was still asleep. He mentally smiled to himself. _"She wants me to stay here. She must feel safe around me, she didn't want me to leave the room earlier. I'll just stay. Not that I mind." _Shifting again, Robin lay down with Raven curled against him. He folded the edge of the covers over himself so he would be warm. Gently rubbing her back again, Robin stayed awake, thinking and making sure she slept peacefully. Eventually, the peace in the room lulled Robin back to sleep.

Morning came slowly to the Tower, and eventually crept into Robin's room. Raven awoke slowly and looked around, confused. The room was bright and sunny. Raven's room was usually dark, even on the brightest day. And there was a body next to her. Looking over she saw Robin. Startled, she recalled the events of last night as she watched him sleep. He stirred and Raven hurried from the bed into the bathroom, grabbing her clean uniform on the way.

Robin awoke to the sound of the shower running. Rising, he made the bed and picked up the discarded pillow and blanket from the floor. He then began his morning yoga routine. It didn't take long and Robin gathered a clean uniform just as Raven emerged from the bathroom. She nodded to him and he slipped into the vacant bathroom.

Raven gathered all her belongings, intent on making it look as though she was never here. Not wanting any confrontations about being seen leaving Robin's room, Raven phased through the floor into her own room. Quickly, she returned all objects to their rightful place, including the now empty trunk. Pulling her hood up, Raven left her room and descended stairs into the common area and kitchen.

"Good morning friend Raven! Have you been mediating?"

"Um… yeah. Meditating. I need to make some tea." Raven hurried past Starfire and into the kitchen. Filling the tea kettle, she put it on the stove to boil. She must have woken up later than she thought. Everyone was up and in the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't even fighting.

"Where were you, dude? We knocked on your door and everything."

"And how often do I answer my door?" The kettle whistled and Raven poured the hot water into a cup with a tea bag.

"Raven, we hadn't seen you or Robin all morning. You two are usually up before all of us. It's almost 11am." Raven looked at the clock to confirm this. She was usually up by 7 at the latest. "I scanned the Tower looking for you. You were in Robin's room." Cyborg was looking at her like a worried older brother wanting to know why his little sister had spent the night in a boy's room. Starfire looked scandalized while Beast Boy's jaw clunked on the ground. Cyborg reached out and took the mug from Raven's slightly shaking hand. She reminded him on a deer caught headlights.

"I had her stay there." Robin was leaning against the doorjamb.

"Friend Robin! Greetings to you on this morning."

"Dude you what? Am I missing something here?"

"The break-in was in Raven's room. Someone had opened a window to get in. I deemed it not safe, so I had her stay in my room for the night."

"You know I have an extra bed, right?"

"Raven had a concussion, Beast Boy. I stayed on the floor so I could keep an eye on her."

Cyborg kept his mouth shut. His scan had shown them in the same bed. _"Maybe Raven needed help? That could be why they were so late."_ "How you feeling, Rae?"

"Fine." Her usual monotone voice had returned. She had removed the bandage this morning only to find small traces of dried blood. But she sat down in a chair at the table to Cyborg could look at her head. Cyborg placed her tea in front of her and checked out her head.

"You should be fine now, except for some slight headaches. Nothing major."

Raven nodded.

"Raven has something she needs to tell us." Robin looked at her, sorry he had to do this. But she had to tell everyone what was stolen. Everyone looked at Raven.

"The break-in happened in my room. Whoever it was opened the window and knew exactly what they wanted and where it was."

"Are we being watched?" Starfire looked around nervously.

"Maybe."

"What did they take?"

"The book I trapped Malchior in."

"Dude! I remember him! He was that guy you fell in love with but he lied to you and used you and turned into this huge dragon and…"

"No Beast Boy." Raven stood, leaving her untouched tea on the table. Everyone watched her, expecting her to hurt him or cast him into another dimension. Instead, Raven just walked out the kitchen, through the common room and out the door, disappearing into the Tower. Her voice came floating back to them. "There is no such thing as love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

_Authors Note: Thank you all so much for sticking with me through my long absence. Just so you all know, I was not in London during the bombings. Just in case anyone was worried for me.  Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter 4**

"_There is no such thing as love."_ Raven's voice rang through Robin's head as silence fell on the kitchen. Beast Boy was still cowering in the corner, but his eyes were wide. Cyborg and Robin stared out the door, as if trying to see Raven through the walls. Starfire looked near tears.

"How could friend Raven say something so horrible?" Everyone turned to Starfire as she sunk into a chair, head in her hands. "On my planet, no one would say such a thing! There is love!"

"C'mon Star, I'm sure she didn't mean it. You know Raven isn't one for emotion. Love is just something else she has to suppress. It's probably just her way of dealing with the whole Malchior issue. If she can convince herself there was no love, then his betrayal won't hurt as bad." Cyborg could be quite wise when it was needed.

"So friend Raven is in pain then, yes?" Starfire looked up as Cyborg nodded. "Then I shall make a traditional pudding of lost love!" Starfire stood and began rummaging through cabinets, humming to herself. She felt bad for Raven, sad she was in pain, but this was her way of helping.

Cyborg pulled Beast Boy out of the corner by the back of his collar and set him in a chair. "Chill out man. You're still alive and she didn't even hurt ya."

"Did you see how she just deflated? Like it was the worst thing I've ever done to her. Dude, its just not cool!"

"Man, ya gotta get over this. It'll only be harder on Raven if we bring it up again. Just forget it ever happened. To make you feel better, I'll even scramble some tofu for you." Cyborg cringed at the thought of cooking tofu for Beast Boy, but the kid needed a pick-me-up. "But just this once man." Beast Boy grinned up at him and rose to fetch the tofu.

Robin had remained silent since Raven left. He had to agree with both of Cyborg's points. This was Raven's way of dealing. And if they said anything, it would only make it worse. Robin picked up the full mug from the table and placed it in the microwave. When the small 'bing' sounded, Robin removed the now steaming mug and held it carefully. "I'm going to make sure Raven's ok." Robin left the kitchen and ventured into the Tower in search of the violet-haired Raven.

Robin headed for the roof. He knew Raven was there. How? Logically, that was the farthest spot in the Tower away from the team. Raven would be alone and able to meditate if needed. If her powers went haywire, there was little up there to destroy. And he could feel it. Robin thought about their connection. Ever since she entered his mind, it was like a small trace of her had been left behind. He always knew, instinctively almost, where she was. And he knew that she always knew where he was in the same way. Robin opened the door to the roof, squinting at the bright sunlight. There, slumped against the far wall, was a dark shape unmistakable as Raven.

As Robin crossed the roof, he noted the scorch marks and small holes. Raven had obviously let loose her powers. He could see her better now. She had collapsed against the wall of the roof in exhaustion. Silently, Robin kneeled next to her and offered her the tea. He could see tear stains on her pale cheeks and her dull eyes tried to ignore him.

Robin sighed. "Raven." She made no move to acknowledge him but he knew she was listening. "I reheated your tea for you. Cyborg convinced the others not to talk about this."

Raven took the tea from him and sipped it slowly. Robin stood and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Raven to stiffin.

"Robin…" Her voice was tight.

"Just relax Raven. Trust me." Robin began to rub her shoulders, massaging the tight muscles. Raven relaxed under his touch. She didn't want to admit it, but this felt really good. It relaxed her in a different way then a hot bath or meditation. With Robin pushing on her muscles, it was almost forced relaxation. The tension in her neck and shoulders ebbed away, leaving her in a calm state. She sipped the warm tea again.

Robin stopped massaging when the muscles no longer fought his touch. He moved around to Raven's side so he could see her.

Raven looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He grinned that heart melting, cocky, grin. Then it slowly slipped away to be replaced by a worried look. "You ok?"

Raven turned towards the ocean, thinking of how to answer. _'Am I ok? Was I ever ok to begin with? What does he care anyway? Just as long as I don't endanger the team or a mission, I'm ok.' _"Why did you come up here?"

Robin sighed. He shouldn't have expected a straight answer. "I was worried. And you forgot your tea. And to apologize if I embarrassed you."

"Embarrass me?" She turned to look at him, confused.

"By having you stay in my room and the team finding out. I guess your whole schedules been thrown off. That's why I brought you your tea."

Raven looked down into the cup. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay in my room tonight. But you're right, I am unbalanced. There were too many factors out of my control. And I am someone who needs to be in control. I think that I shall mediate for the rest of the day."

Robin took the hint to leave. "Alright Raven. You know where I'll be if you need me." He crossed the roof to leave her in peace as Raven slipped into the lotus position.

"Robin? Thank you."

He paused and smiled at her over his shoulder. "Anytime." He then disappeared into the stairwell, leaving Raven alone on the roof to meditate.

By the time Raven came out of her meditations, it was dark. The roof was silent and very empty. Picking up her discarded mug, a few drops of cold tea in the bottom, Raven returned inside the Tower and headed towards the kitchen. She had missed dinner.

Entering the common room, Raven came across a usual scene. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling away with video games, Starfire cheering them on. Robin, lounged out on the end of the couch, was reading the newspaper. He was the only one who looked up when she passed through. She had the feeling the others were trying to ignore her and the incident earlier. Raven entered the kitchen, Robin following.

"There's dinner for you in the microwave. The others wanted to wait, but I convinced them not to bother. You were not to be disturbed and you would come down when you were ready."

Raven nodded and rinsed out her cup, putting it in the dishwasher. She sent a shrewd glance at the microwave. "Maybe I'll just have a sandwich."

"Hey, I cooked. Its chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. It's almost 10, you should eat something."

Raven nodded and set the microwave to reheat her plate. She removed it at the DING and used magic to fetch a fork. The plate was perfect; a small piece of chicken with a good helping of mashed potatoes and corn. She nodded to him and settled down at the table to eat. Robin sat across from her, watching her.

"You sure you want to stay in your room tonight?"

"Why, gonna miss me?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "Of course." She looked up. "Not everyday I get to fall asleep with a pretty girl in my bed."

Raven blushed and looked back down at her plate. _'Damn cocky smile. But he called me pretty… Just pretty. We all know Starfire's gorgeous.' _She scowled and hurried to finish her food. Rising, she turned her back to Robin as she cleaned her plate. "Why don't you ask Starfire, I'm sure she'll do it."

Robin frowned at her back as she left the room. Without a word to the others, he decided to retire to his room. There, Robin took a long, hot shower and sat to think before surrendering to sleep.

Raven also returned to her room for a shower. She put on her white nightgown and sat on the edge of her bed. _'What was I thinking? Was he serious? Does he really miss me, even now? Or was he being a pervert. Or was the whole thing a joke? And why did I have to mention Starfire, even if he was thinking about me, now I've gone and put her into his mind. Argh! Ok Raven, calm down. Calm down and sleep.' _Raven stood and pushed aside her curtains, checking that every window was securely closed and locked. She let the curtains drop and moved them until they were impossible to see through. Raven slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Groggily, Raven was pulled from sleep. She knew it wasn't morning yet, and the alarm wasn't going off. She listened for what woke her. She stiffened when she heard the rustle of fabric. Slowly opening her eyes, Raven saw her curtains sucked into the vacant window by the passing wind. The window was open. The curtain was pulled out the window, pressing against a figure blocking its way. Raven's tired mind flew into overdrive. The window was open and a person was sitting on it. She suppressed the will to scream. Using her powers, Raven sank into the shadows of the bed and into the Tower, traveling up and right into Robin's room without even knocking.

"Robin! Robin please wake up!" She stood in the middle of his floor, wringing her hands and looking around nervously. "Robin!"

Robin returned to the waking world with a figure in his room calling his name. He jumped out of bed and tackled the figure, not realizing who it was.

Raven fell to the ground with Robin on top off her. "Robin! Robin stop, please!"

Blinking behind his mask, Robin looked down at the figure pinned underneath him. The moonlight showed him white dress, pale skin, purple hair, and scared eyes. "Raven? Ohmygosh, Raven!" He quickly jumped off of her and pulled her to her feet. Raven stared at him before collapsing into him. Robin caught her instinctively. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"I checked before I went to sleep, I did! But I woke up and the window was open and there was some person sitting there."

Robin quickly processed the information. He led Raven to the bed and sat her down before grabbing his communicator off his desk. "Cyborg, come in Cyborg."

"Yo man, its 3am."

"I need you to run a scan of people in the Tower. There may be an intruder."

"Gotcha." There was a pause as the scan began. "You and Raven, Starfire and Silkie, BB, and me. No one else. What happened?"

Robin ignored the question. "Thanks Cyborg, sorry to wake you. Robin out." He clicked the communicator off and turned to Raven. Her initial panic was over and she sat on the bed, slightly calmer than before. "There's no one in the Tower."

"You don't believe me." Her voice was very quiet and… sad? Robin wasn't sure, but he hastened to correct it.

"No no, I do. But I had to make sure there wasn't anyone running loose in the Tower. Now, lets go look at your window." He was back in leader mode and grabbed a bird-a-rang off his desk. Motioning Raven to follow, he led the way to her room.

They stopped outside her door. Raven hesitated for a moment then quickly opened the door. Robin flicked the light on and they looked around the room. Nothing looked out of place. The curtains moved in the breeze and Robin pushed them away to expose the open window. It was just like the night before. Robin quickly shut the window and locked it, closing the curtains over it. He guided Raven out the door and locked it with a special code.

"The door won't open again until I re-enter this code. You're room is under lockdown. If someone tries to open it, the alarm will sound."

Raven nodded. "And me?"

"With me. I don't want you alone and there's no point in waking the others if I'm already up." He smiled at her and led the way back to his room.

Robin locked his door from the inside and turned to Raven. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, normal outward appearance calm, but her eyes betrayed her fear. Robin ran a quick check of all his windows and motioned Raven to the bed. "You sleep there, toss me a pillow."

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. Robin was again reminded of a small child with nightmares. He could feel her discomfort and fear through their bond. He also felt confusion and loneliness.

"Want me to stay with you?"

Raven nodded and was suddenly very glad he hadn't taken her advice on asking Starfire. Robin smiled at her and held the cover up while she climbed into bed, following. They lay there, not touching but close. Raven felt safer, hoping her mysterious stalker wouldn't try anything with Robin there. Robin felt proud and confident that Raven trusted in his abilities so much. Each eventually drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

No Such Thing as Love

**Chapter 5**

Morning came to the Tower at 4:30am, according to Robin's clock. He hadn't been able to sleep very long, as Raven's stalker kept floating into his mind. Deciding he wasn't going to be sleeping anymore, he may as well get some work done. Fumbling around for his lamp, Robin remembered Raven had broken it. He sighed and crossed the room to his desk, turning on the lamp there.

Raven stirred in the bed, as if she knew Robin was no longer there. Robin was not going to leave her alone, even for a few minutes. Replacing the lamp, and even a relaxing shower, would wait until she was awake. Instead, Robin sat at his desk to write the report on the person in Raven's room.

She had been worried he hadn't believed her, but he did. Raven didn't spook unless it was something major. But, he was worried that her powers had escaped while she was asleep, opened the window, and created the figure. On the other hand, there may very well be someone watching the Tower, watching Raven, opening her window at night.

It was 5am. Robin wondered if the stalker had anything to do with Raven's missing book. Pulling up a search page, Robin ran a search on Malchior and skimmed the results until 6:30, when Raven sat up abruptly in bed.

Raven awoke to the realization she was alone. At first, relief washed over her, as it meant that her stalker was not there. But Robin wasn't there either. Panic filled her as she sat up quickly, fearful that he had left her alone.

"Good morning Raven."

Raven looked around before realizing Robin was across the room. She noticed he was still in his pajamas, meaning he hadn't left her alone even to take a shower. She relaxed enough to mumble a "Good morning" to him.

Robin watched her, a stern expression on his face. "Raven, I know you like your privacy, but this situation is something we need to deal with. You're being stalked and whoever it is can get into your locked window. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go anywhere alone. At all. Especially into your room. You will sleep either here or with Starfire. Your room will remain under lockdown unless you need something. I'm going to ask Cyborg to fix a monitoring device onto your windows."

Raven nodded without protest to her loss of privacy. Robin took this to mean she was worried, frightened. He stood.

"Now that you're awake, I'll shower, then we can go check on your room so you can shower. I'll leave the door open. Is that ok?" Raven just nodded again. Robin disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door half-way open as he showered. Raven took the opportunity to meditate, knowing she may not have the chance again soon, as she would not be alone anymore.

Robin finished his quick shower, dressing in his traditional costume. He walked with Raven downstairs to her door and typed the security code into the door, which slid open. Robin entered first, flicking on the light, Raven close behind.

Nothing had changed. The window was still shut, the curtains unmoving. Everything was in its place. The bed was still rumpled from Raven's hasty retreat. Still behind Robin, Raven made the bed with her powers, leaving the room perfect.

"Go shower. I'll wait here." Robin turned around, giving her a small smile. "May I look at your windows?"

Raven nodded and grabbed a clean uniform before disappearing into the bathroom. Like Robin had, she left the door half-way open.

Robin opened Raven's curtains and climbed out of one of the windows. He examined the outside of her windows, but was unable to determine how someone could open then from the outside, let alone climb that high. He climbed back in the room and securely locked all the windows, drawing the curtains. He would ask Cyborg about a monitoring device later. While he waited, Robin did his own meditations.

Raven showered slowly, trying to relax. It wasn't working. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the tub. Cool air from the open door hit her skin, causing her to dry off and dress quickly. Raven hung her towel, tossed her old uniform in the hamper, and rejoined Robin. They left her room and Robin re-entered the security code.

It was still early and no one else in the Tower was up yet. Raven set the kettle on the stove and followed Robin downstairs to get the paper. As they returned, the kettle began to whistle. Robin sat on the couch with the paper as Raven prepared her tea before joining him. The silence was comfortable.

"What will we do about this?"

"What?" Robin never moved his eyes from the paper.

"My…issue. I cannot go the rest of my life with a bodyguard, jumping at shadows. I AM the shadows!" Raven became frustrated and pouted.

Robin put the paper aside to look at her. He took her tea and placed it on the table, before leaning close to look her in the eye. "We will find whoever it is, Raven, and put a stop to it. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Got that?"

Raven nodded.

"Good." Robin leaned forward slightly, his forehead resting on hers. "I will take care of you Raven. I promise."

Footsteps and the sound of arguing caused them to jump apart quickly, Robin hiding behind the newspaper. Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room, arguing about breakfast. Starfire flew in behind them.

"Glorious morning friends! Did you have a rejuvenating rest?"

Raven and Robin both grunted. Starfire floated around them in confusion. "Friends, I did not know that one could denote received rest with such seemingly animal sounds."

Everyone looked at her, trying to process her statement. Cyborg finally stepped in. "Star, some people will grunt or sigh, instead of answering with words. Sometimes it describes how they feel better."

"Oh. So friends Raven and Robin slept like animals?" Starfire tilted her head to the side.

"No Star, that's how BB sleeps. I don't think Raven and Robin slept well. I know they were awake, they woke me up. Everything ok?" Cyborg turned his gaze to the birds. Raven suddenly found her tea very interesting.

"We need to have a team meeting following breakfast. This is very important, so I want to get through breakfast quickly. And please, no arguments." Robin looked pointedly at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The team nodded. Beast Boy headed off into the kitchen to make his own tofu breakfast. Cyborg, preparing to cook for the others, started taking orders.

An hour later, the team was reassembled around the semi-circular couch. Breakfast had been made, eaten, and cleaned up from in record time. Robin stood in front of the coffee table, waiting for their full attention.

Cyborg spoke up. "Does this have to do with why you woke me up asking about intruders?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. Raven came into my room, saying there was someone in hers. I asked Cyborg to scan the Tower. He didn't find anyone."

"Does this mean Raven's crazy or something? Or making these without knowing again? Or, Or, Or… there really is no one and she just wants attention?" Beast Boy jumped in, receiving confused or angry looks.

"No. I don't think Raven is imagining or creating these. I am concerened that she may have a stalker." Robin was interrupted by Starfire.

"Please, friend Robin, what is this stalker of which you speak?"

"A stalker is someone who follows someone else without their knowledge or permission. In Raven's case, this person seems to be sneaking into her room and watching her as she sleeps. However, Raven has spent parts of the last 2 nights in my room, where we saw no signs of the stalker. This could be because they were only watching her room, because someone was with her, or because Raven had already seen him. I have placed Raven's room under lock down. Her door is sealed with a special code. If any other code is entered or someone tries to force their way in, the alarm will sound. Cyborg, I want you to put a monitoring device on her windows. All of ours, if you can do it, but hers are the most important. I don't want Raven left alone, so she will always be accompanied by someone. That doesn't mean you have to sit on her, just be in the same room."

Robin rested his gaze on Beast Boy, hoping he would not take this as an opportunity to bother the poor girl more.

"For now, Raven will sleep with Starfire. Raven has agreed with this arrangement, and I know that she will make sure she is not alone. So again, don't sit on her."

Starfire flew up from the couch and grabbed Raven in her excitement. "Oh Raven, how glorious! We shall do the sleeping over in each others rooms, and the styling of the hair, the painting of the nails, and the talking about of the boys!"

"Oh joyous of joys."


End file.
